The Deal
by Coolestgreen12310
Summary: Mordecai and RIgby have a bet, that Mordecai breaks up with CJ and dates another girl of his choosing, in return, he gives him half of his life savings. Will he chicken out? Will a new love blossom? What will CJ do? Read to find out! MordecaixOC, some Rigleen here! Based on the book 'The Bet'.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, so listen up." Benson said, as he looked at his board. "Pops, you're on Snack bar duty. Skips, you're cleaning the fountain. Muscleman and Hi-five ghost, rake the leaves, some kids trip and cry because of those damn leaves." He muttered. "Mordecai and Rigby, pick up the litter." He looked at his employees. "All right, let's get this work done, people!"

While the others were doing their jobs, it was not even 30 minutes, Mordecai and Rigby were already exhausted. Rigby groaned and looked at Mordecai.

"Dude, let's take a break." He moaned, in tiredness.

Mordecai wiped the sweat off his face. "Yeah, I guess we could deserve a break." They dropped their equipment on the ground and began to walk away when they heard an, "ahem".

They turned around and saw Benson looking furious and tapping his foot on the ground. "Just where do you think you two are going?"

"Uh, we were just taking a break." Mordecai slowly said.

Benson sighed. "For 20 minutes? AGAIN?!" He started fueling up with anger.

The two were a bit frightened by losing their jobs, but they were too exhausted to continue. Rigby finally spoke up.

"Only 10 minutes, we promise."

Benson sighed once more. "Fine. But no more breaks this month. Or YOU'RE FIRED!" He walked away, anger still his emotion.

* * *

The two best friends walked over their usual table, waiting for Eileen. They both waved at the mole girl, making her walk to them.

"Hey guys. The usual?" She asked, holding her notepad.

Rigby nodded. "But put a latte on mine." She nodded and went to theback.

Rigby looked around, smiled maniacally, and nudged Mordecai on the elbow.

"What now?" Mordecai raised his hands.

Rigby played with his fingers. "Oh, you know. Because...ah, you know." He chuckled a bit.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "No, I do not know. So tell me or I'll dump water on you." He grabbed a glass of water that was automatically on the table.

Rigby stopped laughing and sighed. "Ok. Let's make a deal, shall we?"

"I had enough of your childishness before. Don't make me dump this water on you."

"Enough with the freaking water, man! This is life we're talkin' about!"

"And how exactly is life have to do with the bet?" Mordecai crossed his arms.

"Uhh..." Rigby stuttered.

"Hm hm. That's what I thought." He drank the glass of water.

Rigby held Mordecai's shoulder. "C'mon, dude!"

Mordecai stopped drinking. "Fine, I'll listen but that doesn't mean I'm agreeing on the stupid bet."

"Okay, man. Here's the deal. Break up with CJ-"

Mordecai widened his eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm out on this." He didn't want to lose again a person he loved. "Not doing it."

Rigby waved his hands in front of Mordecai. "Wait! It gets interesting! After you break up with CJ, you get that hot stuff there." He pointed back.

Mordecai started to get a little annoyed but turned around. He had his mouth agaped when he saw a pony-tailed bluejay with sparkling black eyes. He sat in front again.

Rigby laughed. "Dude, you like her."

Mordecai was taken aback. "No, dude. I love CJ. That's that."

Rigby snorted. "Doesn't sound like love."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing. Geez." Mordecai glared and grabbed his glass of water and dumped it on him.

Rigby shook his head around. "The hell, Mordecai?!" They were soon fighting using their hands until Mordecai put his hands on his own head.

"Okay, okay, I like her."

Rigby crossed his arms. "Hm hm. That's what I thought."

Mordecai blushed. "CJ's not that attractive but- oh thanks Eileen." He grabbed the sandwich and water, while Rigby grabbed his pizza sub and latte. Eileen once again went to the back.

"As I was as saying, I like that girl because of her beauty, I don't know her yet." He said, grabbing a bite on his sandwich.

Rigby quickly ate his sub, making a pig on himself. "Okay, you like her. Chu chu chu chu chu chu yada yada yada yada. Thing is. Ask her to be your girlfriend and right when she say's yes say 'everything was all a joke, I'm sorry'."

Mordecai widened his eyes once more and coughed making him a choke a little. He drank water and gulped it down then slapped Rigby on the back of the head.

"That's for being cruel, dude! I can't just say that! That's mean!"

"Fine, don't say it. After you do it, I'll give you my life savings."

Mordecai didn't believe what was happening so he pinched himself, making him wince under his breath. The true Rigby wouldn't give anyone his life savings.

"Your life savings? Don't you want to go to Europe when you have a family?"

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Fine. Half of my life savings."

"How much are your life savings, anyway?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby proudly crossed his arms. "About $15,000. No biggie."

Mordecai widened his eyes. "No biggie?! Dude! You got 15000 bucks and you say that?!" He took a final bite of his sandwich and drank his water. "I'm going in." He jumped off his seat.

Rigby grabbed Mordecai's ear. "Get her digits."

Mordecai walked over her table, when he got nearer he gasped another breath. When he saw she spilled her orange juice on her skirt. He quickly grabbed tissues on his pocket (he made a quick mental note to thank Benson for the tissues. He wanted the park workers to be clean too).

Mordecai gave her the tissues and saw her wipe her skirt slowly as if she was doing it for him. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Thanks, Allan." She sighed.

Mordecai froze and then grew a little jealous. "Oh, no. My name's Mordecai."

She looked up and blushed. "Oh, hi. My name is Chloe. Hi Mordecai." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Uh, not to interfere but who's Allan?"

"My brother."

Mordecai froze. "Oh uh okay."

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "Are you a waiter?"

Mordecai shook his head. "Nah. I work in the park with my best friend Rigby." He pointed to the raccoon who was talking to Eileen. "Do you come here often?" He asked, nervously.

Chloe giggled. "Oh you would not believe. I go here every day, dude!"

Mordecai laughed. "Me too." They quickly started chatting until a hunky looking bluejay walked over.

"Chloe! Who are you." He looked at Mordecai.

Chloe explained to him about Mordecai and he nodded. "Nice to meet you Mordecai."

Mordecai nodded. "You too." They shook hands.

Allan looked at Chloe. "Let's all exchange numbers." They all nodded.

* * *

Rigby and Eileen stopped chatting when Mordecai came back. Mordecai showed Rigby a thin piece of paper.

"I got her digits!" Mordecai smiled.

"OOOOOOOHHH!" They both yelled.

Rigby gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, bro! Now we can have double dates with Eileen and...?"

"Chloe. Dude! CJ?! And she has a brother. They always go with each other, I mean. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Worry about that with her parents. Call CJ now, I got an idea."

* * *

**Hope you like the story. I got the bet from the soon-to-be-movie BOOK 'The Bet'. Read it/watch it soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai grabbed his cellphone and put it back on his shirt pocket. "I'll just call her later. We gotta work, dude."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if she comes running to you. Don't go running to me."

Mordecai sighed. "Let's just go home before we get fired." Rigby groaned and sprinted to the cart.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! TEN IN A ROW!" Mordecai bragged waving his hands in hair. Rigby slumped on his chair, throwing his controler.

Rigby crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." He kicked his legs up. "So are you gonna call CJ or what?"

Mordecai rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Uh. So...how should I break up with her? 'Hey, I don't love you bye'?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, dude! Just lie and tell her you're going to college somewhere." Rigby shrugged.

Mordecai sighed. "I dunno dude. I mean I'm loyal. I'm loyal to you, I'm loyal to my friends. I can't lose my reputation just like that."

Rigby shrugged. "Alright, just tell her the truth. So that she'll go crazy and kill us all!" He said, sarcastically and grabbed the T.V. remote.

Mordecai thought about it for a moment and made a straight face. He grabbed his cellphone and called the cloud humanoid.

"We need to talk. Meet me in Cheezers in 40 minutes."

* * *

"We'll get a double cheeseburger and a regular sized cheeseburger." Mordecai ordered.

The woman pushed buttons on her cashier. "$24.50."

Mordecai checked his pockets for money. _Damn, that's a bit expensive. _Finally, he found 30 dollars and gave it to her.

The woman received the money with a frown on her face. "Thank you for choosing Cheezers."

Mordecai got on his table and smiled at CJ. "You look great. All I said was to meet at Cheezers."

CJ frowned. "Oops. I thought this was a date."

"It's okay."

"So...what do we need to talk about?"

The waitress gave them their food. They grabbed their food when she walked away.

Mordecai faked a frown and looked down. "CJ...I-." He sighed. "I don't wanna live in the park forever, you know? And I need a real job. So...I uh, um, I'm going to study College."

CJ felt hot tears on her eyes but wiped them away. She sighed. "When are you leaving?"

"Uhh..." He thought about it. "Tomorrow evening. I don't need a ride. And...don't go to the park." He smiled, nervously.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because." He stuttered. "The park will miss me and if they see you they see me."

CJ sniffled. "Well, if you were gonna say goodbye, you should've just took somewhere fancier." They shared a laugh.

CJ quickly stopped laughing and put her food on her plate. She stood up. "Excuse me. I have to go now."

Mordecai looked down. "O-okay. I better go home, too. Wanna ride home?"

CJ shook her head. "Nah."

"Alright. No hard feelings?" He reached to hug her. CJ nodded, hugged him then waved goodbye.

* * *

Mordecai got to the park house, feeling a little weird and fell on the couch. He saw Rigby holding a trash bag. He groaned.

"There you are! I was taking the trash while you were doing...something!" Rigby glared.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "You? Take the trash? Did Benson tell you to do this?"

Rigby looked away and nodded. "Obviously. Now get your lazy ass of the couch and do this. I'm gonna play video games." He hopped on the couch.

Mordecai got up and punched his arm. "Dude, c'mon you gotta help. Or else Benson'll blow a fuse." Rigby stopped playing video games for a moment and laughed at his sentence.

"Not funny." He crossed his arms and laughed a bit. "Fine. I'll do it by myself." Mordecai started to twitch but shrugged it off. He carried another trash bag and threw it in the trash can, skillfully. He then heard screaming.

Something popped out of the trash can. "Wha- How- Why are you in the trash can, Rigby?"

"You mistakingly threw me out! Seriously, Mordecai. What the H is wrong with you?" Rigby spat.

Mordecai sighed. "Sorry. It's just that I...feel...a little...weird." He touched his head and fell backwards. "I'm going to Skips."

* * *

"You're guilty."

Mordecai gasped. "What, why?"

Skips sighed. "You still like Cloudy Jay. You have to tell her the truth."

Mordecai groaned. "I know, I know. But I kinda like the girl in the coffee shop."

"Well then, you have to face the consequences."

"What do you mean?" Mordecai's stomach churned.

Suddenly a giant roar was heard from outside. They looked at each other and ran outside. There was a giant that looked like CJ. Skips pointed.

"That. Is the Guardian of Guilt. You have to let it out of your chest."

Mordecai looked at him. "How- AAAAHHHH!" He was carried by the giant then it suddenly roared at him, causing saliva to go to his face.

He stuck out his tongue. "Aw sick!" He glared. "HEY GUARDIAN!" It looked at him. "Uhhh. I LIED TO CJ ABOUT GOING TO COLLEGE!"

It paused for a moment and stopped destroying buildings. Then it suddenly disappeared in thin air, since it disappeared, Mordecai was falling to his unconsciousness

* * *

_"He's blinking, he must be waking up!"_

Mordecai groaned and touched his head. He looked around and saw the park gang and CJ. He sat up, quickly but lied down again and closed his eyes.

"How long was I out?"

Benson sighed. "All day. Somebody here wants to talk to you." CJ step forward with a frown on her face. The gang got out of the room.

"Hey CJ..." He nervously smiled.

CJ glared. "I was in the park to say goodbye but you...I heard you say something to the Guardian..." Mordecai widened his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

CJ started to tear up and look away. "Am I a joke? Do I always have to be used? Huh, Mordecai?!" She started to turn into a bad weather but shook it off. "I'm sorry, Mordecai. I just don't wanna see you anymore." CJ reached for the doorknob.

Mordecai looked down. "I understand." He sighed. "If you don't wanna be friends, too."

CJ nodded and fought back her tears. She opened the door and walked out, leaving Mordecai to cry silently.

* * *

Rigby grabbed his jacket and put it on. He looked at his best friend.

"I'm surprised you didn't become Depressed Mordecai."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "I just..." He started to stutter. "It's nothing, okay? What's done is done. Now let's go to work." He shrugged.

Rigby raised an eyebrow. "We have the day off, Mordecai."

"Then I'm going to the coffee shop. I, uh, am going to, um, going to the coffee shop with Chloe." He scratched the back off the head. "She kinda sent me a message last night."

"Ok. I'm just gonna play video games all day." Rigby smiled. "Good luck with your date." He murmured.

"What was that?!" Mordecai glared and punched him on the shoulder.

Rigby rubbed his arm. "Nothing, geez."

Mordecai smirked. "I heard Eileen's got the day off, why not invite her to play Dig Champs 2?"

"Sure,"

"Really? I thought you didn't like Eileen."

"I don't, I just...just...ok fine, I like her, okay?" Rigby crossed his arms to his chest. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Mordecai widened his eyes. "Oh, nothing...I don't wanna meddle your love story dude." He chuckled then closed door, hearing faint screams of Rigby screaming 'It's not love!...yet.'.

Mordecai opened the door once more then searched through Rigby's trampoline. Rigby looked at him and pushed him off.

Rigby glared. "What the hell are you doing?"

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. How much are your life savings?"

"None of your fucking business, jerk!"

"Oh please. I'm not doing the bet for nothing. Now, tell me where your fucking life savings are! I don't believe you have 15,000 dollars!"

Rigby sighed. "Fine, I got $500." He crossed his arms.

"Rigby..."

Rigby raised his hands. "You got me...$250."

Mordecai crossed his arms. "Hm. Hm. That's what I thought, dude."

Rigby looked up. "You're not mad?"

"Just a little bit. But when I do the bet you better give me $7500."

Rigby widened his eyes and pulled Mordecai's leg. "Please! I'll do anything!"

Mordecai laughed. "I'm just playin' you dude! You don't owe me anything." Then he made a serious face. "Except the $250." Then he laughed again.

Rigby snarled. "Fuck you."

Mordecai ignored him and went out the room.

"Bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai slumped on the chair. _Where is she? _He had been waiting for several minutes and Chloe was not there. He put his hand on his pockets and grabbed his cellphone. He found her in his contacts then pressed the 'call' button.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Chloe? I'm here, now."

"Mordecai? Sorry, I'm with my best friend, Kevin."

Mordecai's heart skipped a beat. He felt a sting of jealousy in his chest. He didn't recall her saying she had a guy best friend. But who was he to her to know it, anyway? "Oh, uh, okay."

He heard a sigh. "We could meet, sometime?"

"No, it's fine. Bye." He quickly hung up and sighed in relief. He thought he was gonna lose it. Then Eileen went to his table.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Eileen? I thought it was your day off?"

Eileen sighed. "Nah, I was running low on money." Then she caught the bluejay looking a bit blue. Well, more blue. "What's wrong?" she put the tray down.

Mordecai looked away. "It's nothing, I just broke up with CJ that's all." He somewhat lied.

Eileen's hands flew up to her mouth. "Whoa, really? What happened."

"It's just, just." He groaned. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Eileen frowned. "Well, if you wanna talk just come to me."

Mordecai sighed. "Sorry," He apologized. "It's just bad things start happening to me, ever since that goddamn de-nothing."

Eileen raised an eyebrow then nodded.

* * *

Rigby threw his controller down. "Stupid g-Oh hey, Mordecai. How was it? You were only gone for like 20 minutes?"

Mordecai sighed and slumped on the couch. "Don't wanna talk about it." He looked at the game. "D'you call Eileen?"

"She's at work."

Mordecai nodded. "I know." He walked to the stairs. "I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

Mordecai couldn't really sleep, though. He turned to the wall. _It's not that I like her, I mean, I just said that so Rigby would shut up. _He groaned then put his pillow on his forehead._ Maybe they don't like each other. _He got up, knowing he wouldn't even sleep a wink.

Mordecai looked at Rigby, who was playing Strong Johns. "I thought you were gonna sleep." He said, not keeping his eyes from his game.

Mordecai shook his head. "I'm not tired."

Rigby threw his controller down and groaned, when he lost. "This sucks. Oh, Benson's hiring a new guy." Mordecai widened his eyes. "His name's Allan. A buff looking blue jay."

The blue jay blinked. "That's Chloe's brother."

He looked at him. "So?"

Mordecai moaned. "He knows about me and I think he's after that's why he quit his pizza delivery job."

"Relax," Rigby started. "maybe it's just a part time job or something...Maybe his boss treats him like crap or maybe because this is a high-paying job." He shrugged.

He shrugged back. "I guess, so. Let's go to the arcade."

Rigby rested his hands on his back. "Nah, I'm just gonna stay here and chill." He smirked,

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "And stuff yourself with Nutella..." He muttered.

"I heard that!"

Mordecai scoffed. "I'm going for a walk. See you in 40, I guess." He walked out the door, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

The blue jay walked around the park for almost 30 minutes, he was just about to sit on a bench when he saw a familiar robin.

He blinked. "Margaret?" He held her shoulder.

Margaret waved. "Hey Mordecai." She smiled. "I guess it's nice to see you again."

He waved back and nodded. He sat down. "Mind if I sit down?"

Margaret shook her head. After a good 10 minutes of complete silence, Margaret stood up and sighed.

"Well, I better head to Eileen's."

"Already? I mean, we didn't really talk or anything..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Margaret chuckled and sat down. "So...how are things with you and CJ?"

Mordecai frowned. "We broke up," she gasped. "she even refuses to be friends with me." He sighed and slumped down on the bench.

The red robin consoled him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "There are plenty of women out there, Mordecai."

Mordecai shook his head. "Yeah, I know. But I-I don't think women would like a college drop-out like me."

"Just be yourself, Mordecai." She smiled. "You'll find a girl." She rubbed his back.

He smiled. "Thanks, Margaret." They shared a hug, before waving 'goodbye'.

* * *

Rigby made himself another nutella sandwich before turning around to see an unamused Mordecai.

Mordecai grabbed the nutella jar from his hands and threw it in the cabinet. "You have your own Nutella while I have mine. Now get out!" He glared.

Rigby rolled his eyes and groaned, walking to the couch and sitting down. He turned on the TV. "It took you an hour for you to walk around the park?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, it's a very big park and plus, I saw Margaret."

Rigby took a bite from his sandwich. "Did you talk about the 1000th Chopper Flight party thing?" He said, his mouth full.

Mordecai glared. "Nah, we just talked about...stuff."

The raccoon looked up. "Stuff?" He rubbed his nose.

Mordecai moaned. "Just-Just stop asking too many questions, dude!" He cracked his soda open and gulped it down.

"Fine, fine, fine...! I'm going to the coffee shop." He grabbed his wallet, about to head out.

Mordecai smirked and whispered under his breath. "To see Eileen?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dude!" He threw the soda in the trash can, while Rigby walked to the cart and drove to the coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Mordecai kept looking at his phone until he decided to end his call. He groaned and turned on the TV. He was enjoying it until a certain gumball machine called his name.

"Hey!" He threw a book behind his head.

Mordecai groaned and touched his head, if he had any blood. He glared and turned around. "What the heck, Benson?! I could've died or-"

Benson glared. "But you didn't! If you have heard me call your name, then you wouldn't have been hit by a fugging book!" He fumed.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. So, why'd you call me? I have the day off." He turned back to the TV.

"Yeah, I know. We need five cups of coffee, six glazed doughnuts, and six chocolate filled doughnuts NOW!"

He widened his eyes. "You hit me with a thick book, just so you can get five cups of coffee and doughnuts?!" He formed a fist.

Benson sighed, about to walk away. "Not my fault you didn't hear me..." He stuck his head out. "As a punishment, your paying for all of them!" He finally went in his office.

The bird turned off the TV and grabbed his wallet. He shrugged and opened the door, walking out.

* * *

"Ok, here are the drinks." Eileen said, giving him a paper bag.

Mordecai nodded and put the money on the table. "Thanks."

She looked up. "Are those for your co-workers?" Mordecai nodded.

"Yep. Usually, Thomas does these kind of work. Hey, have you seen Rigby? Wait, don't answer that, he's probably in the arcade or something..." He said, reflecting the memories with Thomas. He grabbed the bag. "Thanks, again." He said, walking out of the shop.

"Now, to get the doughnuts."

* * *

He walked in Candy's Donuts. He then caught sight with the cashier. "Hey, I need six glazed donuts and chocolate filled doughnuts. STAT."

She sighed. "I tried calling you a while ago." Mordecai spoke, "and I know you don't wanna talk to me. I'll just grab the donuts and go." CJ ignored him, walking to the back.

A few minutes later, she came back with a box, giving it to him. "Thanks." He said, walking out.

* * *

"Thank you, Mordecai. Let's have a break, everybody!" Benson yelled as he called the rest of his employees. Soon, Muscle Man, Pops, Fives, Skips and Benson were eating and drinking.

Mordecai watched with his eyes wide open. "What have you guys been doing all night?"

Benson laughed. "All night? Nah! We woke up at 4, setting up a movie."

"What?"

Muscle man rolled his eyes. "Ughh!"

"Wha- Ohh. You're gonna have a Scary Movie Night here in the park?"

"We're having Romantic Movie Night." Benson said. "You can bring a date."

Mordecai shook his head. "I'm good."

Benson frowned. "Mordecai, you actually need a date. Kinda like a 'No Date No Entry' Maellard says so." He crossed his arms.

Mordecai frowned back and sighed, "Can I pick a movie?"

Benson shook his head. "Are you sure? I think you've done enough, though."

"It's nothing."

"Alright then, but it better be good. Good enough for the romantic couples to feel...I don't know a spark? Just get the fugging movie."

* * *

Mordecai was at the Movie Shack Hut, picking a movie. He finally caught sight of a movie cover with two boys and in the middle was a girl. He smirked. It was a love Triangle, he liked it.

He gave it to the cashier wearing a lightblue shirt.

"Oh, so you got romance this time. You got a date?" He grinned.

"Ehh.." He narrowed his eyes. "Something like that..."

"Whatever you say, Mordecai...You got a membership card?"

* * *

"Oh, so you got this? Huh, seems legit. Now go find a date, Mordecai." Benson walked away.

Mordecai sighed and went back to the house to find Rigby. "Hey, dude. Where you've been?"

Rigby sighed. "Me? I was in the coffee shop, all day! I told you!" He crossed his arms.

"I was in the coffee shop half an hour ago, I didn't see you there, so you stop bullcrapping."

"Huh..." He put his finger under his lip. "Maybe, I was in the bathroom or something."

The bird sat down on the couch beside him. "So, you got a date?"

"Date?" Rigby scratched his head. "Oh yeah, Benson sent me a text to find a date and junk." He muttered.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "So, you have a date?" He flashed a smile. "Oh, it's Eileen..."

Rigby glared. "SHUT UP! So what if Eileen's my date? Hmph! I don't see you with a date, do I?!"

This shocked Mordecai and then angered him, his feather fist met his soft brown fur. The raccoon kept on groaning and Mordecai went upstairs.

* * *

Mordecai mustered up his strength and courage to call her. Finally, he got to her caller ID.

"Hey, uh...Chloe...?"

"Mordecai? Hey!" He heard her laugh.

He took a deep breath. "Do you wanna be...my date...for a movie in the Park?"

"Sure, when does it start?"

"Just come here at 6:30, tonight. See ya."

"K, see ya." She hung up.

He lied down on his bed. One thing came from his mind: Why on Earth did he choose her to be his date?

A sudden knock from the door. "Hey, Mordecai?"

He opened the door. "Hey man, sorry of how I acted."

Rigby scoffed. "No pressure, dude. You act like a douchebag at times..." Mordecai gave him a stern look. "I mean, I'm just gonna go inside and get my jacket." He chuckled nervously and went inside his room.

"Hmph, Hmph!" The bird went inside as well to get his coat.


	5. Chapter 5

Mordecai slipped on his green hoodie, after taking a quick rinse. He went outside to see not many people but not few either. He looked at his watch. 6:00PM. His 'date' would be there, in 30 minutes. Benson then walked up to him.

"Got yourself a girl, Mordecai?" He said, straightening his tie.

Mordecai nodded. "Why are you wearing a tie? It's just a movie..."

Benson glared. "This isn't just a 'movie', Mordecai. I have invited Audrey and I'm planning to ask her to be my girlfriend." He let out a loving sigh.

"Good luck with that..." He muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, geez." Mordecai said, rolling his eyes and walking away.

Rigby came to him, with only a blue sweater. "Hey, dude." He waved. "Who's your date?"

"No one important."

Rigby frowned. "C'mon, man! I need to know my bro's date!"

"Fine..." Mordecai rolled his eyes. "It's-"

"Mordecai!" A scream called from behind. It was Margaret. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue leggings. She smiled.

Mordecai smiled back. "Hey, Margaret." She was with her boyfriend, Del Hanlon. "And hello, Del."

Del grinned and shook his hand. "So who are you going with, Michael?"

"Mordecai." He corrected. "I'm going with a friend."

"Hello!" Rigby jumped up and down. "I'm Rigby!" Del laughed.

"Hello, Rigby. I assume you know my name?" Rigby nodded.

Margaret put her hand around her boyrfriend's neck. "Well, we better go and get front seats, bye guys." she waved and they both walked away.

Rigby crossed his arms. "You were saying something?"

Mordecai sighed. "My date's Chloe, and I'm going with her as friends, ya got that?!" He glared, while Rigby jumped.

"Whatever, man."

* * *

_**30 minutes later**_

Mordecai paced. "Where is she, dude? They're already handing out the glasses!" He referred to Skips giving 3D glasses to a couple.

Rigby got another handful of popcorn which he got from the popcorn stand which Muscle Man and HFG were at.

"Have you tried calling her?" He said, his mouth full.

Mordecai sighed. "I can't contact her, dunno why..."

Rigby tried to calm his friend down. "Maybe she's just looking for her keys."

"Maybe. I'll try calling her, again."

Suddenly, a red sedan pulled up in front of the gate. Out came a certain female bluejay, with her hair down and sparkling red dress and high heels. Since, Mordecai had his phone with him, he dropped it with his jaw dropped when he saw his date.

She slowly went to Mordecai so she wouldn't trip on her heels. "I hope I'm not overdressed. I went to a party a few hours ago and I didn't have time to change." She giggled.

"N-no y-you l-l-look beautiful." He stuttered, then slowly smiled. "Do you want any thing? Food? Drinks?"

She shook her head. "I'm good. I just had a Coke and Mug mixed together. And let's just say...I don't want to drink another soda ever in my life." She blushed.

Mordecai nodded. "Ok...so let's go?" Chloe nodded then took his hand, making them both blush.

* * *

_"I want us to go on our. First. Real. Date." _

Mordecai looked at Chloe, who was listening carefully to the movie. Without even thinking, he put his hand on top of her hand. They both looked at each other and blushed. _Why the heck did I do that? I didn't even want to do that! _He stood up (It's a good thing he was at the back). Chloe looked at him.

"Where are you going? This is the best part!" She whispered.

Mordecai pointed at the restrooms. "I'm going to the restroom." She nodded and continued watching the movie.

* * *

Mordecai whistled his favorite tune, while washing his hands. He stopped whistling when he looked up and saw a certain cloud girl locking lips with a raven. His jaw dropped when the raven looked familiar.

They both stopped for breath, while CJ looked at him. "Mordecai?"

Mordecai glared, shoving the raven. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The raven fell and wiped the blood of his nose. "Hello, Mordecai." He greeted, casually, standing up.

"DON'T YOU 'HELLO, MORDECAI' ME!" He yelled, furious. "I still remember what you always did to me in high school!" He punched him in the face, making him fall over once again.

CJ ran to the raven and cupped his face gently with her hands. "You ok, Leon?" she said, softly. He nodded and stood up.

"Look, Mordecai, I'm sorry for pushing you on the roof, almost killing you." Mordecai balled up his fists. "And for saying your project was mine and you got a failing grade because of it."

Mordecai glared. "I got suspended for 3 weeks because you stole my projects 3 times, Leonardo! Went in a come after you pushed me, and here you are! makin' out with my...my...my ex-girl!" He tried to punch him but CJ stopped him.

CJ made an angry look. "Mordecai! I'm with someone else! Someone who would not hurt me anymore! So just leave me alone and find someone else! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" She slapped him.

_Like you_

_Like you_

_Like you..._

Mordecai gasped and felt his cheek. His head hung low and a tear started to flow down his cheek, stinging it a little. He covered his face, started crying and ran to the house.

CJ glared then looked at Leon. "Are you alright?"

Leon nodded. "I'm fine, sugar." He kissed her cheek.

* * *

Chloe looked at her phone, trying to contact Mordecai. _He's been gone for half an hour and this movie is ending! Where is that bird? _She stood up, a bit off.

* * *

Mordecai heard a knock on the door. "Mordecai?" Another knock.

"It's open." He retorted, covering his face.

Rigby opened the door. "I saw you and Leon, after buying a hotdog for me and M&amp;M's for Eileen."

Mordecai grumbled, not answering. Rigby sighed.

"Well, at least go out! The movie will end in 15-30 minutes and Chloe is looking for you!" He shook his friend.

Mordecai grunted then stood up, he looked at his furry friend. "So Eileen, huh?" He smirked.

"STOP TALKING!"

They made it downstairs and they met a very angry Chloe. "There you are! I was looking for you!"

Mordecai sighed. "I'm sorry. Now let's go back to the movie."

The three agreed.

* * *

Chloe walked with Mordecai and put her hands on her back. "Thanks, Mordecai for inviting me."

"Pshh, it's no big deal." He scoffed.

Chloe smiled. "Ok, I guess I'll be going, now?" She opened her car.

Mordecai held her arm, making her blush. "Uhh, I was wondering...if you wanna go out?"

The female bird chuckled. "Sure, when?"

"I'm free Thursday. I'll meet you at 7?" He flashed a smile but his smile fell. "Is it okay with your boyfriend?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?" She narrowed her eyes. "Oh you mean Travis? Travis Scott is my best friend!" She laughed.

He blushed."Oh, alright." He saluted. "I'll see you then?" She nodded as she went in the car. She drove, while Mordecai waved to her. She then adjusted her rear view mirror. "He's so cute." She then blushed when she said that but realized she was alone.

* * *

Rigby tugged on Mordecai's arm. "Hey, dude. How'd your night go?"

Mordecai was surprised Rigby was asking how his night was. "Whoa. Who are you and what did you do to Rigby?" He joked.

He punched him in the arm,, obviously, it was weak. "Seriously. How was it?" He crossed his arms.

"Hmm, well, it was fine. But I'm still mad at Leon." He formed his fist.

Rigby shrugged. "Well, he is an ass anyway..."

"Tell me about it. How was your night with Eileen?" He smirked.

"Ehh..." He looked away. "We kissed."

Mordecai's eyes widened. "You kissed?!" Rigby nodded. "That's awesome!"

"We're hanging out, tomorrow."

"Are you guys, together or something?"

Rigby stared at him for a few seconds, shrugged then fell on his trampoline, passing out on it. The bird rolled his eyes then went downstairs. He saw Benson smiling awkwardly widely. He waved a hand in front of his face.

"Benson?"

Benson was startled then glared at Mordecai. But it didn't last, he went smiling again. "I kissed her."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Her? Oh you mean Audrey. So, are you guys dating?" He questioned.

Benson opened his mouth to speak, then looked down. "I-I-" He suddenly glared. "What are you doing awake anyway? It's 12:37am!" He looked at his watch. "Lights off was a few hours ago. Now go to bed!" He said, running to his car.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "K, mom!" He called then sat down on the couch, playing on his phone. He wanted to call Chloe and talk about stuff, for some reason. But he couldn't because 1. It was half past midnight 2. he doesn't even like her

He just sat there, not being able to sleep. Until he passed out at 5:30 in the morning, snoring very soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

Mordecai had been waiting since Monday for his date with Chloe. He looked at his mirror to see if he was looking fine. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie. No pants. He sprayed himself cologne, brushed his teeth, and packed a mint.

He looked at the clock and it read 6:49PM. He only had a little time so he had to get to Chloe's, real fast. He was about to step outside then saw Benson. He looked at him from head to toe.

"Someone's looking nice," He eyed him, carefully. "And you smell good, too. Where you going?" He tapped his feet.

Mordecai glanced at the clock. 6:50PM. "Uh, going out," He lightly pushed him aside. "I have to go, now."

Benson put a hand on his shoulder. "Not so fast," He threw his keys at him. "Go buy milk at the nearest store, you can use my car."

"Aw what?" He groaned. "Why can't Rigby do it?"

"Because _Rigby _can't do this all by himself." He said, crossing his arms.

Mordecai sighed. "Sorry, Benson. I really can't. It takes like 20 minutes to go to Chloe's."

"It takes five minutes to go to the convenience store. Your girlfriend can wait." He suddenly turned red. "And if you won't come back with milk! YOU'RE FIRED!"

He sighed once agian, before going to Benson's car. He backed up a little and opened the window. "Benson?"

He looked back. "Yes, Mordecai?"

Mordecai held out his hand. "Money?"

Benson rolled his eyes before giving him the money and him speeding off. Mordecai got there about three minutes after buying the milk. He went to Chloe's and he was a bit late. He ate a mint before knocking on her door. She opened almost immediately and she was wearing a red dress with heels.

"Sorry, I am a bit late." He apologized. "Shall we go?" She nodded.

They both walked to the car, buckled their seat belts and Mordecai started the car, he soon began driving. He looked at her then tried to start a conversation.

"So, uh, Chloe." He started. "You got any crushes?" He winked.

She blushed. "Used to. Why'd you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just curious,"

She sighed. Mordecai gulped then concentrated on driving.

* * *

Ever since they came in Il Costoso, Chloe kept on looking at the window. Mordecai raised an eyebrow when he noticed it, finally he spoke. "Are you alright, Chloe?"

Chloe almost jumped. "I-I'm fine, just thinking that's fine. Have we ordered yet?" She sputtered.

"Yeah, you ordered a steak remember? I ordered one as well."

She blushed. "So, Mordecai, do you drink?"

Mordecai shook his head. "Nah, I never tasted beer. It's not really good...I'm a soda guy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh..."

After a few minutes of chatting, they started to get to know each other and NOT feel less awkward with talking about weird stuff such as love interests and some crap like that. -_-

Mordecai gulped because he was about to ask a bit of an embarrassing question. "Uhh..." He started. "Do you like..." He paused.

"Do I like...?"

"Uh," He stuttered. "One Direction?" He said, a bit too quickly.

Chloe looked at him, strangely then broke into laughter. "What kind of question is that?"

He blushed. "I'm sorry, I-"

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, I do listen to One Direction. Do you?"

"Y-yeah, I do. Sometimes."

* * *

_**After Eating...**_

Mordecai rubbed his belly as he paid. "Well, that was satisfying. Dessert, you want dessert?" He stood up.

Chloe shook her head. "I'm good, just take me home.."

"Good, more for me, then." He joked.

She lightly pushed him. "Shut up!" She smiled.

He looked at his tummy, jokingly. "I guess this fella doesn't want anything after all, isn't that right." They shared a laugh.

* * *

The whole ride was a bit quiet until both of them spoke at the same time then blushed. "You go first," they once again said at the same time, they began blushing. Until Chloe spoke, "Will I look good if I dye my hair?"

"Tss..." He began, teasingly. "You'll look great, I guess." He pulled over at the side of the road. "We're here."

She got out of the car then went to his window, gesturing him to open it. "You were saying something?"

"Oh yeah, have you met Rigby? He's my best friend. Wanted to hang out with you as well." He gripped on the steering wheel, tightly.

She nodded. "The short one? I need to meet 'im first."

Mordecai narrowed his eyes. "Right, well g'night. Call me when you wanna meet him." He began driving home.

* * *

He pulled over in the garage, then got in the living room, to see Rigby still up, playing The Last Of Us. He twitched then turned around to see Mordecai then waved.

"Hey, dude. How was it?"

Mordecai shrugged. "Was great, not giving any details, though. And," He removed his tie. "she wants to meet you. Tell me, dude. You like her?" He teased.

Rigby crossed his arms. "Sheesh, man. I just wanna hang out with her." He snapped his fingers. "CJ went here, couple hours ago. Wanted to talk about something." He continued playing the game.

Mordecai rolled her eyes. "Not in the mood to talk at 11 in the evening."

"Not now, man. Tomorrow, coffee shop, noon."

"Well then, I'm not going. We don't have any lunch breaks anymore, right?"

"That's what I said to her." He pointed.

"She's the type of girl who doesn't listen, anyway. Don't worry about it, I'll just call her and say I'll meet her, I don't know, Next week?"

Rigby didn't reply while he just put Benson's keys in his drawer and put the milk in the refrigerator. He went to bed, after that.

* * *

**Yeah, okay. So, I'm a directioner, whatcha gonna do about it?! Just kidding. Sorry this was a bit short 'cause I'm runnin out of ideas, here :/. So please cooperate and no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rigby yawned and woke up to look at the clock that it was 7:55AM. He almost fell back sleep until he was shaken rapidly and roughly. He murmured. "Five minutes," He suddenly felt like he was being carried then he opened his eyes to see Mordecai carrying his trampoline. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BED!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, Allan's here and you need to get ready in about 30 minutes," He let go of the trampoline then left the room.

Rigby hastily got up then went to the shower, after that.

* * *

The two best friends went to the steps to see a familiar looking blue jay. Mordecai waved, while Allan smiled then raised his chin up. Benson walked, carrying his clipboard. "Ok, so this is Allan. Our new worker, everybody remember him?" Muffled yes's and nods were replied.

Benson nodded and looked at his clipboard. "Pops, you're trimming the hedges. Skips, cleaning the fountain. Muscle Man and HFG, painting the shed. Mordecai and Rigby, raking leaves. Allan, mowing the lawn. You probably know where the mower is, now. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the office." He finished then walked to his office.

Everybody was about to go to their jobs, until Muscle Man patted Allan on the shoulder. "Hey, man. Wanna prank those two losers over there, later?" He said, pointing to Mordecai and Rigby.

Allan crossed his arms. "Pranking? Seems childish. Trolling is the new biz, man. Gotta go, see you later." Muscle Man's mouth agaped then glared.

"Fine! Be that way!" Mordecai and Rigby snickered.

* * *

Allan lied down on the grass, he sighed. "So tired." He breathed out. He closed his eyes then he heard a laugh. He quickly opened his eyes to see Mordecai and Rigby.

"Dude, I thought you were like, the hardworking type." Mordecai chuckled.

Allan shot up. "Dude! Try mowing the lawn for two or three hours!"

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Been there, done that."

"Whatever, I'm done, anyway." He said, lying down once again and resting his hands behind his back.

"Wanna play video games?" Mordecai asked. Rigby looked at him. "Dude, we don't have 3 player." He reminded.

Mordecai put his finger on the bottom of his lip. "Hmm...let's go to the coffee shop? Oh wait, we'll get fired. Well, I got nothing."

Allan smiled. "That's okay, I was looking forward to sleep, anyway. Chloe's picking me up, since we got only one car. Well, I better go to Benson if I have anymore jobs, see ya, guys." He waved and left.

"Dude." Rigby looked at his friend. "I'm hungry, like seriously starving. I didn't eat breakfast yet."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "There must be something in the house."

He shook his head. "Nothing, dude."

"Well...just starve yourself to death, that could be an option." Mordecai joked, putting his finger under his lower lip. Rigby glared then put his hands to his hips. "Talk to Benson. Besides, I bought milk about a week ago. Just drink two cups of it."

"Milk's not going to keep me satisfied."

"Dude, stop being so picky." Mordecai advised. "It's just milk."

"That's the point, Mordecai. Just milk."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"Milk is drank or eaten with cereal!" Rigby yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sometimes," Mordecai retorted. "Just go talk to Benson, while I rake these leaves."

* * *

"So?" Mordecai asked, while sitting down on the grass.

Rigby shrugged. "Buy cereal and bread after raking leaves."

"Me?"

"No, both of us. He gave us 30 dollars."

"That's a lot." Mordecai sighed. "Too tired." He breathed.

Rigby lied down. "'Mon we gotta rake it, man."

Mordecai shot up. "Since when did you get persistent in raking leaves?"

"Since I'm about to starve to death. Now move your stinky ass and rake these leaves."

* * *

"Dude, let's get Quaker Oats." Rigby pointed. The duo were in Walmart, and Rigby looked a little queasy after looking at the store. Mordecai noticed this and felt concerned.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Dude, I am starving." Rigby reminded, holding his tummy. "If I don't eat soon, I'm gonna lose it, dude." Mordecai looked over at a table. "Uh, I got some extra cash." He said. "I'll buy you a hotdog then you eat there." He said, pointing at the table.

Rigby nodded. "Hurry up,"

Mordecai immediately went outside and saw a cart selling hotdogs. He fumbled his pockets then brought out five dollar. "How much?"

"Just 2.50, sir." The man said, giving him the hotdog and his change. "Hey, you!" Mordecai immediately turned to see six men glaring at seemingly him.

"M-me?"

The red robin walked over to Mordecai. He had a little facial hair and his hair was a spiky and gelled up. He grabbed Mordecai by the collar. "Give. Me. The. Dog. Now."

Mordecai snickered. The red robin let go of him. "Ya think this is funny?!"

"No, it's just that. A hot dog's not a big deal, is it?" He pushed him, not hard but hard enough to irritate him. His members gasped then he stood up. "It's not about the hotdog anymore. You tough jay." He suddenly laughed then snapped his fingers.

A burly guy charged to Mordecai but Mordecai was faster, so he ran to an alley but he was trapped with a dead end of brick wall. The red robin smirked then snapped his fingers. "Mucho," The burly guy ran and grabbed him before he could escape.

Mordecai did everything just to get out of his grip but it was no use. The red robin snapped his fingers, again. "Christian." Christian, a parakeet, smirked then walked closer to Mordecai.

Christian held out his knife, but the red robin glared then took it from him. "I want him alive, knucklehead."

Christian mumbled something then laughed at Mordecai. "Don't worry, this'll be quick. After THIS!" He quickly socked him in the stomach, making him groan. Mucho let go of him, roughly. The red robin walked to him then lift is chin up.

"Your name?" He asked.

He groaned."Mordecai. And-"

"Kevin. You recall this name, right?" He grabbed a pipe. "You'll find out soon, Malachi."

Mordecai looked up. "Kevin? Let me try to remember."

"Whoops, meant Travis. Kevin Travis Scott. Everybody calls me Travis."

Mordecai glared. "Mind telling me why you beat me up?"

Travis laughed. "Oh, Mordy. You seem to be hanging out with her too much, that's why..." He flung a pipe at his back, making him fall over again.

"Y-you mean Chloe?"

"YES! And you need to stay away from her." He said, dropping the pipe and bringing him up by his collar.

Mordecai coughed. "Alright, it was just a bet anyway. Later man." He jumped off then walked casually to the cart to buy another dog.

* * *

Mordecai took out his jacket and hid his bruises. He looked to see Rigby who was waiting for him at the door. "Took you long enough. Thanks."

Mordecai sat down with his pig friend and didn't answer. Rigby noticed his jacket then questioned him about. "Style." He answered. His phone suddenly rang then he stood up, when he answered. "What hospital?"

* * *

"Allan, how is she?" Mordecai quickly asked as he met the burly blue jay. "Room 205, in a coma." He said, crying.

Mordecai gasped then he sat down, holding his forehead. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello...?"

"Hey, next time you get up and go to a hospital, mind not leaving your friend, while he's eating?"

He sighed. "Twin Peaks General Hospital. Now." He hung up, not wanting to hear anything. He touch Allan's shoulder. "She'll be fine."

He sighed. "I know, I know. I just wanna make sure."

His phone rang again. "Goddamn it, Rigby! What the heck now?!"

"You expect me to walk there?!"

Mordecai sighed. "I'll be there in a minute." He hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Mordecai quietly drove back to WalMart. Rigby was there at the driveway, crossing his arms. "Get on." He siad, without looking. Rigby reluctantly did.

* * *

The duo rushed in the hospital doors, not bother saying sorry to anyone they hit. And finally, got in the hospital room. Allan was seen holding newspaper, from the accident which occurred about several hours ago.

Allan set the paper down. "You're back. It was on purpose. I was there. She was picking me up." His voice cracked.

Mordecai patted him in the back. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I just want that raven brought to justice." He gritted his teeth.

"Raven?" Mordecai stood up. "What raven?"

Allan shrugged. "Purple with spiky hair. An ex-con."

"Well, he won't be ex-con anymore." Mordecai said, rushing out the door.

Allan gave Rigby a look. "Childhood bully." He answered.

"And he thinks it's him?" Allan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't blame him, he's been holding a grudge against him for years. Plus, same guy was making out with his ex at the movie night. Last week, he found out they moved in each other and possibly...yeah, I'll skip that part." He snickered. "He was extremely angry and started packing for a vacation. He came back 3 days later then said he was better here at home. With us."

Allan laid back. "Well, that's a very interesting story."

"Absolutely. Want a drink, Al? Maybe some food?"

"I'm good."

"I'm starving. Have some money with you?"

Allan sighed and threw him twenty dollars. He took it and left.

* * *

CJ threw in a purple bathrobe when she heard a doorbell. She called out. "Lee, get the door, please!"

"K!" The raven threw in some clothes and opened the door. He instantly got punched in the face. He groaned and looked up to see a familiar blue jay."Well, if it isn't Mordecai. Come in." He gestured.

Mordecai gritted his teeth. "I can't even take a step where you've been living, Leon! Now..." He grabbed him by his collar. "Why did you try to kill Chloe?!" He shoved him roughly.

CJ walked in to see her ex beating up her boyfriend. "Mordecai?!" She went to Leon's aid. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"No! What's wrong with you?! What has Chloe ever done to you?!"

There was a deep silence and CJ spoke."You shall never love again, Mordecai." She whispered under her breath.

"Hell's that supposed to mean?" Mordecai backed away. "It was all a bet, CJ. Calm down, now."

"CALM DOWN?! YOU PLACED A BET ON ME WITH RIGBY'S LIFE SAVINGS, YOU...YOU...!" Leon held her back. "Ugh. Just get out, Mordecai. Never come back until I'm ready to talk to you."

Mordecai smirked. "Gladly, slut." He walked away, making Leon punch him at the back at the head. Mordecai looked back and kicked his shin. He ran to the cart then drove back to the Hospital.

* * *

Rigby stuffed down the fried chicken with barbeque sauce. Allan gave him a stare and continued whispering to himself. Mordecai suddenly burst into the door. "Never going back there again. Period."

A certain red robin burst inside and rushed to Chloe. "What happened?!"

Allan cleared his throat. "She's in a coma. Car crash in a highway."

He turned his head to Al. "Why were you at a highway?"

"Girlfriend's house."

Mordecai grabbed Kevin's arm out of the room. "You are the best friend of Chloe?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes, and I apologize for what happened earlier."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yup."

"Fine, but never speak of earlier to anyone."

"Sure." Travis nodded. "You mentioned earlier that it was just a bet?"

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah. Big mistake." Kevin's eyebrow was raised. "Old bully dating my ex."

"Ouch. And replace that green jacket for this." He tossed him a black jacket. "You're part of the gang now."

"Gang, huh?" He glanced at the jacket. "Name?"

"For2nate Six. Yah, bad name. But now it's a 7. We call each other by our middle names so what's your middle name?"

Mordecai blushed. "James."

"James? No, no. We'll call you Mikey instead. Well," He extended his hand. "Welcome to the team, Mike." He shook his hand.

Mordecai put it on then Travis tapped his back. "One thing's for sure, we have gang fights."

Mordecai's eyes widened. "What?! Do you see these scars I have from you?! I can't show up at work like this!"

Travis shushed him. "That's exactly why we wear these jackets. Wear a shirt! Every Problem has a solution, Mikey."

"Someone's gonna find out eventually." He muttered. "Alright."

* * *

"Hey, dude."

Rigby looked up to see a red robin. "Hi, have I seen you before?"

"Hmm. No but I'm friends with your friend."

"Any bro of my bro is my bro."

Travis cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Wanna join the gang For2nate Seven?" He gave a jacket.

Rigby shrugged. "Sounds cool." He put on the black jacket.

"There will be gang fights, as long as you didn't know,"

"Awesome!" He fistbumped.

Mordecai peeped."You're excited?! I mean, okay."

"We call you by middle name."

Rigby sighed. "William."

"Will call you Will. Welcome."

Mordecai snickered. "You haven't seen the little guy fight." He ruffled Rigby's hair.

Rigby glared. "Shut up! I just need more gym!"

Allan joined the little group outside the hospital. "Kev, need a ride home?"

Travis shook his head. "My motor's at the parking lot. See you later, call me when she's well. And Mikey and Will? Meet us at the alley near WalMart at 3 am." He whispered at the last part.

The duo nodded their heads. They exchanged goodbyes to Allan and Travis then went back to the park.

Benson left them a note.

_Dear Mordecai and Rigby,_

_You fudging asses didn't rake enough! This'll take out your week's pay._

_Your boss,_

_Benson._

Mordecai sighed. "Well, crap."


	9. Chapter 9

Mordecai quietly drove back to WalMart. Rigby was there at the driveway, crossing his arms. "Get on." He siad, without looking. Rigby reluctantly did.

* * *

The duo rushed in the hospital doors, not bother saying sorry to anyone they hit. And finally, got in the hospital room. Allan was seen holding newspaper, from the accident which occurred about several hours ago.

Allan set the paper down. "You're back. It was on purpose. I was there. She was picking me up." His voice cracked.

Mordecai patted him in the back. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I just want that raven brought to justice." He gritted his teeth.

"Raven?" Mordecai stood up. "What raven?"

Allan shrugged. "Purple with spiky hair. An ex-con."

"Well, he won't be ex-con anymore." Mordecai said, rushing out the door.

Allan gave Rigby a look. "Childhood bully." He answered.

"And he thinks it's him?" Allan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't blame him, he's been holding a grudge against him for years. Plus, same guy was making out with his ex at the movie night. Last week, he found out they moved in each other and possibly...yeah, I'll skip that part." He snickered. "He was extremely angry and started packing for a vacation. He came back 3 days later then said he was better here at home. With us."

Allan laid back. "Well, that's a very interesting story."

"Absolutely. Want a drink, Al? Maybe some food?"

"I'm good."

"I'm starving. Have some money with you?"

Allan sighed and threw him twenty dollars. He took it and left.

* * *

CJ threw in a purple bathrobe when she heard a doorbell. She called out. "Lee, get the door, please!"

"K!" The raven threw in some clothes and opened the door. He instantly got punched in the face. He groaned and looked up to see a familiar blue jay."Well, if it isn't Mordecai. Come in." He gestured.

Mordecai gritted his teeth. "I can't even take a step where you've been living, Leon! Now..." He grabbed him by his collar. "Why did you try to kill Chloe?!" He shoved him roughly.

CJ walked in to see her ex beating up her boyfriend. "Mordecai?!" She went to Leon's aid. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"No! What's wrong with you?! What has Chloe ever done to you?!"

There was a deep silence and CJ spoke."You shall never love again, Mordecai." She whispered under her breath.

"Hell's that supposed to mean?" Mordecai backed away. "It was all a bet, CJ. Calm down, now."

"CALM DOWN?! YOU PLACED A BET ON ME WITH RIGBY'S LIFE SAVINGS, YOU...YOU...!" Leon held her back. "Ugh. Just get out, Mordecai. Never come back until I'm ready to talk to you."

Mordecai smirked. "Gladly, slut." He walked away, making Leon punch him at the back at the head. Mordecai looked back and kicked his shin. He ran to the cart then drove back to the Hospital.

* * *

Rigby stuffed down the fried chicken with barbeque sauce. Allan gave him a stare and continued whispering to himself. Mordecai suddenly burst into the door. "Never going back there again. Period."

A certain red robin burst inside and rushed to Chloe. "What happened?!"

Allan cleared his throat. "She's in a coma. Car crash in a highway."

He turned his head to Al. "Why were you at a highway?"

"Girlfriend's house."

Mordecai grabbed Kevin's arm out of the room. "You are the best friend of Chloe?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes, and I apologize for what happened earlier."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yup."

"Fine, but never speak of earlier to anyone."

"Sure." Travis nodded. "You mentioned earlier that it was just a bet?"

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah. Big mistake." Kevin's eyebrow was raised. "Old bully dating my ex."

"Ouch. And replace that green jacket for this." He tossed him a black jacket. "You're part of the gang now."

"Gang, huh?" He glanced at the jacket. "Name?"

"For2nate Six. Yah, bad name. But now it's a 7. We call each other by our middle names so what's your middle name?"

Mordecai blushed. "James."

"James? No, no. We'll call you Mikey instead. Well," He extended his hand. "Welcome to the team, Mike." He shook his hand.

Mordecai put it on then Travis tapped his back. "One thing's for sure, we have gang fights."

Mordecai's eyes widened. "What?! Do you see these scars I have from you?! I can't show up at work like this!"

Travis shushed him. "That's exactly why we wear these jackets. Wear a shirt! Every Problem has a solution, Mikey."

"Someone's gonna find out eventually." He muttered. "Alright."

* * *

"Hey, dude."

Rigby looked up to see a red robin. "Hi, have I seen you before?"

"Hmm. No but I'm friends with your friend."

"Any bro of my bro is my bro."

Travis cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Wanna join the gang For2nate Seven?" He gave a jacket.

Rigby shrugged. "Sounds cool." He put on the black jacket.

"There will be gang fights, as long as you didn't know,"

"Awesome!" He fistbumped.

Mordecai peeped."You're excited?! I mean, okay."

"We call you by middle name."

Rigby sighed. "William."

"Will call you Will. Welcome."

Mordecai snickered. "You haven't seen the little guy fight." He ruffled Rigby's hair.

Rigby glared. "Shut up! I just need more gym!"

Allan joined the little group outside the hospital. "Kev, need a ride home?"

Travis shook his head. "My motor's at the parking lot. See you later, call me when she's well. And Mikey and Will? Meet us at the alley near WalMart at 3 am." He whispered at the last part.

The duo nodded their heads. They exchanged goodbyes to Allan and Travis then went back to the park.

Benson left them a note.

_Dear Mordecai and Rigby,_

_You fudging asses didn't rake enough! This'll take out your week's pay._

_Your boss,_

_Benson._

Mordecai sighed. "Well, crap."


End file.
